With You Again Tomorrow
by Sissy
Summary: (AU) Brought by (small) popular demand! In the city society hates them and wants them dead. But Anti-Society, a group that protects, will beg to differ. Can they save them before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**With You Again Tomorrow**

**By: Sissy**

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me so there!

Warnings: ooc-ness and yaoi, among others

A/N: Here by popular demand. The sorta same plot, but with Kai & Ray as the pair. Hope you like!

~*~*~*~

Prologue 

He ran as far as he could.

His long hair got in the way, but it didn't matter.

He needed to get away from those monsters.

His parents protected him and they killed them.

But what they wanted was him.

Yet he didn't know why.

And probably never will.

~*~*~

The boy ran as far as his legs could carry him. To think that just that morning he had woken up to another day. Watching the news about the world, about Anti-Society. But he didn't care. It had nothing to do with him, so why should he care?

Why?

Because society found him 'guilty'.

Society got inside his home, killed his parents and wanted him. But he ran. He ran and ran. But it wasn't going to help him. They were going to find him.

He looked around and the last thing he saw were red metal eyes that belonged only to a monster. And he screamed before his world turned black.

To Be Continued… 

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Ok people. There's the prologue. I hope you all like it.

Kody: This was all because you're a real softie Sissy

Sissy: What? You know the saying…

Amy, Aoi and Ryu: Give the public what it wants

Sissy: See? Even they know it

Amy: It's ratter old, but effective

Aoi: Don't fight too much Kody

Ryu: Yeah dude chill!

Sissy: Well readers, send us your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 1

**With You Again Tomorrow**

**By: Sissy**

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me so there!

Warnings: ooc-ness and yaoi, among others

A/N: Sorry, I've taken so long to upload, but fanfiction didn't want to open. But, anyway, enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 

"You get the plan Tyson?" a boy asked his companion in whispers

"Don't worry Kai. I know what to do" Tyson said

"Good, then don't mess up" Kai glared at him

"Anti-Society till the end, right?"

"Till the end" they nodded and went different ways

Both boys ran secretly through a long facility. They were doing a monthly mission for Anti-Society, the group where they worked. But even though Kai was the leader, that didn't mean he could work as well. That's why he volunteered for the mission.

Tyson ran towards B building as Kai went towards the main building.

"Kai, you getting the same feeling as me?" Tyson asked through their communication's device on their heads

"Dragoon's bothered as well?"

"Yup. What is Dranzer saying?"

"…Tyson, just do your job. The guardians hate the Factory, remember?"

"Oh, yeah"

Tyson shrugged off the feeling of despair he had and continued forwards.

Meanwhile, Kai entered the main building of the Factory and looked for the main system. Once he found it, he took out a disk and put it into the main system's computer. He went and started downloading the information from the computer.

"Uh, Kai? You there?" Tyson called

"What now?" Kai asked. Only 54% done

"You might want to come to B building. Dragoon was right"

"What do you mean?" 61% done

"This is not pretty"

"What are you talking about?" 70% done

"Kai, they're using normals in their experiments"

"What?!" Kai asked in whispers. 76% done

"It says so right here"

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." 82% done

"Ok, but you might want to hurry"

"Why?" 89% done

"He's scheduled to be experimented on tonight in 30 minutes"

"Why didn't you say so before?" 94% done

"Sorry, my bad"

"I'm coming right now" 100% done

Kai took out the disk and was about to leave when he thought of something.

"Let's see… sprinklers, sprinklers… Ah, here they are. On" he touched a button and the sprinklers turn on

Kai ran away from there really fast and was entering the B building in five minutes.

"Tyson, where are you?" he asked through the headset

"Over in the D section" Tyson replied

Kai ran around in secrecy until he arrived in front of a door labeled, 'D Section'. He entered quietly and looked around. The room he was in was empty. He sighed.

"Tyson, where are you?" he asked

"Fifth door to your right"

Kai went towards said door and was about to open it when Tyson called him.

"Kai, piece of advice. Be extra quiet"

Kai nodded to himself and opened the door. As soon as he entered, he nearly woke up a dog on the floor. His eyes flew around the room, from the dog on the floor to Tyson then to what Tyson was staring at. Kai nearly fell when he saw a boy, just as old as him, inside a tube.

"Who is he?" Kai asked, walking pass the dog

"Ray Kon" Tyson read from a folder he took from the table behind him

"Where's he from?" Kai asked. He was now in front of the tube

"Says here… Hey, he's from Mariah's village" Tyson read the papers

"Anything else on him?" Kai put his hands on the glass of the tube

"The experiment he's scheduled to have is his 10th one" Tyson said

"What?? What are they doing to him?" Kai asked looking at Tyson the back at the boy

"Not much. Looks like they're just checking his guardian, Drigger"

"He has a guardian?"

"Not for long if we don't get him out of here. The experiment is to get the guardian out" Tyson said and put the folder back down

"Then let's get him out of here"

"What ever you say boss" Tyson began and turned to look at the dog, "Break the glass and I'll take care of the dog"

"Tyson… You're finally using your brain"

"Thanks. But this is just for him" Tyson said

Kai nodded and took his hands away from the glass, "Dranzer!" he said and a red bird came out of his body

"Dragoon!" Tyson said as well and a sorta dragon came from his body

They nodded to each other before Dranzer broke the glass of the tube. The dog quickly woke up and Dragoon held it. Kai took hold of the boy and got on top of Dranzer.

"Tyson, come on" Kai told him as Dranzer broke the ceiling

"Ok!" Tyson grabbed hold of one of Dranzer's leg and it started to fly off as Dragoon returned to Tyson's body, "See ya puppy!" Tyson waved the dog goodbye

"Tyson, stay focused" Kai said as Tyson climbed up Dranzer's body and sat behind Kai

"Sorry" Tyson said and looked at the boy, "You think Mariah will know him?"

"Let's hope so" Kai said and looked forward

"I hope he likes you" Tyson said bluntly

"W-what?" Kai asked looking like a tomato

"Well, it's obvious you like him. I'm just hoping he'll like you" Tyson said no more blunt than before

"Thanks, I guess"

"Your welcome boss"

And with that said they flew off towards a safe place

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Yay, chapter one done!!!

Kody: Still, Tyson was kinda direct, wasn't he?

Aoi: Yup, and he noticed Kai's already growing feelings for Ray

Amy: This'll turn out good

Ryu: Let's just be careful

Sissy: Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**With You Again Tomorrow**

**By: Sissy**

Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me so there!

Warnings: ooc-ness and yaoi, among others

A/N: Wow, I'm finally doing chapter 2. A small explication before I begin: some said that Kai can't fall in love with Rei just by seeing him, right? We'll people, there's a reason. Enjoy!!!!!

Kody: What am I gonna do with you?

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 

Dranzer dropped them off on the roof of an apartment complex.

"Thanks Dranzer" Kai petted Dranzer before it went into Kai's body

"Come on Kai" Tyson said, carrying Rei on his back and heading to the door that lead to the stairs

"Would you wait?" Kai asked and followed him

They went down to the back streets and walked a small while until they arrived at pub under an apartment complex. They both entered the place to see some people staring at the before they returned to their business.

"I'm gonna go take him to a room, k?" Tyson told Kai

"Okay. I'll go ask Mariah about him" Kai headed to the bar of the place and sat in one of the stools

"So Kai, what'd you bring this time?" a boy with black hair next to him asked

"Shut up Lee. Mariah get me a coke" he told the girl with the pink hair

"Coming right up" she said happily

"What's wrong Kai? You look a bit troubled" a boy with brown hair and glasses on top asked him

"It's nothing Kenny. Just another guinea pig" Kai said

"Here" Mariah handed him a large cup of coke which Kai took and began to drink it, "What's wrong Kai?" she asked him

"Know a of Ray?" Kai asked, putting down his cup

"He's alive?!" Mariah and Lee asked

Kai massaged his ear then said, "Yeah, Tyson and I found him in the factory"

"What did they do to him?" Mariah asked worriedly

"According to Tyson, 9 experiments to check out his guardian. His 10th one was a today. They wanted to take out his guardian" Kai explained

"Where's is he right now?" Mariah asked

"Tyson took him to a room"

"Oliver, cover for me!" Mariah yelled and ran up the stairs towards the apartments, followed by Lee, Kenny and a very busy Kai

As soon as Mariah opened the door she saw Tyson on the floor, rubbing his nose.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just in a hurry" Mariah apologized

"I'm guessing you _do_ know who Ray Kon is, right?" Tyson asked as he stood up

"Yes, can I see him?"

"This ain't a hospital, but don't wake him up. His body's still a bit cold and hasn't gotten enough warmth" Tyson told her and Mariah and Lee went towards the bed behind Tyson

"Mariah, honesty. Who is he?" Kai asked as he walked inside with Kenny

"Ray was a friend of ours. He disappeared the night his parents were killed. About 3 months ago. He was the partly the reason I joined you" Mariah said, not taking her eyes off Ray, who laid soundlessly in bed

"I see… Tyson what did the folder say about him?" Kai turned his attention to Tyson, who looked out the window, "Tyson?"

"Huh? What? Oh! The folder…well it was mostly about the experiments, the results, his information, a pho- I don't wanna remember that. And other stuff like, the daily habits he did while in the factory, what he would say in his sleep, the therapy sessions-"

"Therapy sessions?" Kai asked

"I don't know what they were for either so don't ask" Tyson told him

"Did you by any chance bring the folder?" Kenny asked

"Um…no?"

"You idiot!!!!" Kenny yelled

"Sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to bring it" 

Kai sighed and left the room, followed by Tyson and Kenny.

"What the matter Kai?" Tyson asked him

"Nothing" Kai answered him

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Come on! I dated you!" Tyson said and Kenny ran away, remembering all too well this conversation

"Yeah, for what? Five minutes?"

"Well, it is true. But I know you better than anyone! You can't lie to me"

"…It's just… I was at his village before…"

"I know"

"What?!"

"Before you came in to the room, I was looking at his folder and I saw a photo. Of Ray when he was young. And you were in it"

"What?!" Kai yelled at Tyson, who took out something from his pocket and handed it to Kai. Kai looked at the photo. Ray was there, next to Mariah and Lee and next to Ray was an unhappy Kai. "I was five at the time when I went there"

"You're really weird, you know that? You never show people your weak side yet I'm the only exception, aside from Ray who will probably see a lot of you"

"Shut up before I hit you"

"Well I'm leaving. I wanna give Max the heads up" Tyson said and left

Kai, with nothing else to do went back inside the room.

~*~*~

"Yo, Max!" Tyson headed towards a blond boy who was currently having a nap on one of the couches of the pub.

"… … …what?" the boy, Max asked him as he slowly woke up

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kai's fallen in l-o-v-e"

"No way! Telltelltelltell!" Max said energetically, sitting up and waiting for Tyson to respond

"Well…" Tyson began as he sat down on the sofa next to Max

"What?what?what?"

"I'm not telling"

"Damn it Tyson! Tell me!!!" Max began to choke Tyson

"Max? What are you doing?" a boy with blond hair approached Tyson and Max

"What does it look like Enrique?"

"You shouldn't do that. Kai'll freak if he sees a dead body. Not to mention what Mariah might do to you" Enrique told him

"You're right" Max let go of Tyson and the boy started breathing again, losing the purple color he had

"So, why were you trying to kill Tyson?" Enrique asked Max as he sat next to Tyson

"He says Kai's in love"

"Damn it Tyson spill the beans!!!" Enrique rocked Tyson back and forth and the boy fainted, "Oops"

"Well that wasn't good" Max stared at the fainted male

"What now?"

"I'd better take him to his room" Max said, picking up Tyson and carrying him on his back

"And I'd better go help Oliver" Enrique said and left for the bar

Max went up the stairs and passed Mariah and Lee.

"I wonder why Kai wanted to see Ray alone?" he heard Mariah ask Lee

Max stood cold, then continued up.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Hate me yet people?

Kody: Don't temp them to kill you

Ryu: Though we're tempted ourselves

Aoi: Now, now boys

Amy: If you did kill her, then who would write this?

Ryu: …………...

Kody: I think we would

Sissy: Please review your thoughts everyone!


End file.
